


Rise above

by Thefifthmarauder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bullying, Dark Magic, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Language, Past Abuse, Remus lupin x oc - Freeform, Smoking, The Marauders - Freeform, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefifthmarauder/pseuds/Thefifthmarauder
Summary: Lana Hudson, final year hogwarts student. Family of death eaters. Painful childhood. Will she end up like them? Or will she forge her own path.Remus lupin. 23. Barley qualified to manage his own life let alone a class full of students.Two saddened souls, both worn down from the struggles they have endured in their short lives.When their paths cross, will it be for better or for worse? Will they save each other or need saving from one another?Tags will be updated with warnings as this story continues.
Kudos: 2





	1. Rise above

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter has a few similarities to my first work however the rest of the story will be very different with very different characters and story.
> 
> I want to thank jadders92 for giving me advice on posting this and convincing me to not delete my first work!

Lana stepped off the scarlet steam engine onto the platform. She could barley distinguish between people talking and what people were thinking. It was too loud, too crowded. She sucked in a breath as she dodged in and out of students and made her way to where the carriages were. Her black and green hair fluttering behind her in the wind. 

Lana steadied herself on a tree, trying to calm her thoughts. It was like a rushing in her ears but now at least it was quiet. She pulled a cigarette from behind her ear and lit it just by thinking about it. She reached out to pet the black winged creature waiting to take her to her final year at hogwarts. 

_I shouldn't have come back she thought. ___

____

"you know that will kill you right, you should really put it out" said a deep husky voice.  
Lana turned and saw a young man, with a huge scar on his face and dark blonde hair raising his eyebrows at her. 

_Of course the one time I light one before getting to the castle I get fucking caught. ___

____

Lana weighed up her options, turned back to the threstral and continued smoking.  
He cleared his throat  
"I'm your new defense against the dark arts professor, Remus Lupin

_Well what a fucking stellar start to your career she thought, can't even make a student put out a cigarette ___

____

And you are?"  
"Lana, Lana hudson" 

In their brief exchange the pair of them had failed to notice, the carriage in front of them was the only one left 

_Well this is just fantastic ___

____

"you don't mind sharing do you?"  
"you couldn't have travelled with every single other teacher on the express last week?" she huffed.  
"I had, obligations to attend to"  
He opened the door for her and gestured for her to enter before him. 

_What a gentelman. ___

____

Lana gazed up at the sky twisting her hands together.  
Remus lupin eyed her curiously, he briefly wondered what had caused her to be able to see the threstrals, and then after remembering the conversation they just had, quickly shut the idea of asking her down.  
As they drew closer to the castle, remus caught how pale she looked in the light and he had a fleeting thought, one that saddened him deeply. 

_There's no way. ___

____

The threstral stopped abruptly and remus again let her exit before him. She turned to him and stared for a moment. 

"Why I can see the threstrals is none of your business professor remus lupin. Goodnight"  
Dumbfounded, his jaw hung open.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The dungeons were cold and dark. _Just like my heart _Lana thought as she muttered the password to salazars portrait. Thankfully, the common room was fairly empty as most people had already gone down to the welcoming feast. Lana had always admired the workmanship of the common room, it was beautiful, the carved mantle and green hue of the room comforted her in a peculiar way. Lana also had it on good authority that Professor Snape had procured the _comfiest _and finest furniture. Lana didn't spend much time in the common room during the evening but spent most of her nights on the incredible couch. The skulls that surrounded the room gave her a curious feeling. Contentment. Serenity. She headed down the stairs, passed the girls dormitory and turned the corner to her room and sighed as she flung her self onto her bed and gazed up at the ceiling. _Well you've really done it this time. _She gazed some more before getting up. Her bed was bigger than the usual hogwarts dormitory furniture since she only shared her room with one other person. Dumbledore had arranged that during her 5th year after the other three people in her room couldn't bear Lanas night terrors anymore, and Peyton, her dorm mate, and best friend had for whatever reason agreed to share a room with her  
She checked the time on her watch, it had a rose gold colored chain with a small face. It was the only piece of jewellery she wore aside from a black band made out of tiny intricate symbols on her middle finger. _The feast should be done by now._______

___She began to unload her trunk, which was red and black with diamond studs on. Lana raised her hands slightly and the trunk opened, she moved her hand sideways and everything flew into its place. A stack of 3 books landed on her bedside table, 2 bars of chocolate landed in the drawer. Lana picked up her book to make herself look busy as she heard students coming into the common room. Soon enough the door swung open and Peyton strolled in._ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

"I got you a banana muffin". _Bitch _. Lana didn't look up from her book.__

____

____

"Well we got a new defense teacher, hopefully this one will last longer than a year" 

"We won't be here in a year so who cares" 

"And he's handsome, he looked a bit out of his depth but he's cute" 

Lana sighed and put her book down, she had been best friends with Peyton since first year, Peyton was your stereotypical girl, her life was all boy drama and gossip and make up. 

"Did you really get me a banana muffin" 

"No of course not I'm not a monster it's chocolate" 

Lana smiled at her best friend, Peyton Always snuck her something from the feast, and then lana would sneak down to the kitchens at night. 

"Thanks P"  
"Uhuh, well I'm absolutely stuffed after that, we only got 2 new students this year, Dumbledore said something about how the war against death eaters is getting worse and we all need to be vigillaint, I think that's about it, oh the new defense professors name is remus" Peyton yawned as she climbed into her bed.  
"Goodnight Lana"  
"Night" 

Lana waited until she was certain Peyton was asleep and snuck out of the Slytherin dorms, Lana was still in her clothes she traveled in, blue jeans and a guns and roses shirt. She was fairly certain there was nobody else up and about, everyone was always tired after the first feast. 

Lana preferred the castle at night, there was something calming about the blackness of the corridors and the silence of the stairs, they didn't move as much at night either. Lana glanced quickly at the portraits to make sure they were all sleeping and soon enough she was at the portrait with the pear. She touched it and it swung open to reveal a dark corridor with light beaming from the end. Lana hardly made a sound as she wandered down the corridor into the hogwarts kitchen.

The house elves were visibly excited when they saw her. 

"Miss Lana, we missed you! What can we get for you? We've got leftovers from the feast and lots of pudding left! We can make you something fresh! Did you have a nice summer? Do you want cake? We can do that round muggle thing you like so much miss lana!!" 

It took a moment for Lanas eyes to adjust to the vibrant light she was now stood in.

" Abacus, calm down. Its nice to see you too, thankyou but I'll just have some coffee if you don't mind"

It baffled Lana that the house elves would be happy about more work. 

"Of course miss Lana! Right away! But miss Lana surely knows that coffee at this time of night is detrimental to her sleep schedule" 

"I'll be fine Abacus, thankyou" 

Lana leaned on a shelf filled with various dishes and crockery at the entrance to the kitchen and smiled as she saw abacus running to get the kettle. He was such a good little elf, always got her whatever she wanted from the kitchen, he was always happy to see her too. 

"Miss Lana surely knows she should not be in the kitchen after hours" 

_Fuck ___

____

Lana spun around to face the professor she had shared her ride to the castle with. 

" Do you make a habit of following students around at this time of night Professor Lupin"  
_He was momentarily taken by how striking she looked, her dark hair framed her face attractively, her ashen coloured eyes gazed at him as he stared, and for a moment, they looked mournful. Dejected. Pained. Like they had seen things no 18 year old should have to see._

__Remus blinked and cleared his throat  
"No I heard the elves moving around and I thought I would come check it out" _ _

____

_Liar_

_____ _

____

____

__

______ _ _

Her eyes had gone back to being icy, emotionless. 

"Ah! You must be professor lupin! The headmaster said you may come down here sometimes and that you like hot cocoa! Abacus clicked his fingers and handed him a steaming mug.  
"And here is your coffee Miss Lana, I made it like you told me to with the kettle and the powder just how you like it!" 

Remus raised his eyebrows at her. 

Lana sat down on a chair abacus had put out for her and to her dismay, he had put out one for professor Lupin too.

She sipped her coffee as she twisted her fingers together. 

"You weren't at the welcoming feast"

"How on earth did you notice that? Out of all the students in that hall and you noticed that me, who you just met about four hours ago, wasn't there, I don't know if I should be disturbed or _delighted"._

_Remus was taken aback, _she's so damn mouthy.__

___Lana was getting a little irritated, not only had her nightly venture been interrupted , she also couldn't smoke._ _ _

_____ _

_Screw it ___  
  


_______ _ _ _

Remus glared at her in disbelief, _the nerve of her._

__"Put that out right now Miss Hudson"_ _

____

__

"Or what Professor Remus Lupin" 

"I I'll inform Professor Snape, and you have detention, tomorrow night and Friday with me, you need a lesson in respect Young lady" 

Lana waved her hand slightly and the cigarette vanished. 

"I expect you to be fully engaged in all your classes tomorrow, mine in particular. These nightly excursions don't interfere with your schoolwork I hope" 

Lana glared at him as he got up from his chair. 

"There will be severe consequences if you do not show up to your detention tomorrow Miss Hudson, maybe this will teach you to have some respect for authority" 

Remus looked at her one last time, shook his head, and left. 

Lana sighed as she ran through what just happened in her head.

**Lesson in respect**

**So damn mouthy**

**Severe consequences**

********

********

______ _ _

____

____

__

__

__

_**Hm, well won't this be fun.**_


End file.
